Attachments to the muzzle of a firearm generally must be secured in a consistent and reliable manner for proper operation. Whether the attachments are for live ammunition or blank rounds, the attachment mechanism should be intuitive to the user and provide proper engagement to avoid a loose attachment to the muzzle of a firearm.
Suppressors are attached to firearms for suppressing sound and in some cases flash associated with the expanding combusting gases exiting from the muzzle. In general, it is desirable to have a suppressor that can be attached to the muzzle of a firearm quickly and easily in a repeatable manner so as not to modify the “zero” bullet impact of the firearm.
Other attachment fixtures can be utilized to emulate a suppressor or otherwise be provided for certain applications, such as a blank firing adapter, flash suppressor, compensator or other devices configured to be attached to the muzzle of a firearm. A blank firing adapter in general must allow a certain amount of gas expanding from the fired blank to be redirected to operate the automatic action of the rifle, such as a gas system or a gas piston action. However, with any type of blank firing adapter, consideration must be made in the event that real ammunition is accidentally used. It is desirable to have safety systems in place to provide feedback to the shooter that real ammunition has been fired, and to redirect projectiles in the safest possible direction. Described further herein is a detailed discussion of an attachment system for a firearm attachment.
Therefore, providing a locking system which securely locks a firearm attachment, such as a suppressor, to the muzzle is desired. In one form, such an arrangement between locking surfaces can be provided to allow a lock ring to forcefully engage the muzzle region of the firearm and not “back out” or otherwise loosen or rotate in a counter-locking rotation providing an inconsistent and possibly loose engagement. Various embodiments of attachment systems are disclosed herein by way of example.